Nick Burkhardt
|seen = |last = |gender = Male |species = Human/Grimm |family = Unnamed murdered parents Marie Kessler, aunt Juliette Silverton, girlfriend |status = Living |job = Detective }} Nick Burkhardt is a homicide detective in Portland, Oregon. He lives with Juliette Silverton, to whom he intended to propose and for whom he purchased an engagement ring; the ring had not been seen since the premiere until Juliette found it while putting away some socks in Nick's chest of drawers. On the day he meant to propose, Nick's family curse/gift, the ability to see the true forms of Wesen when they slip up or get excited, and the ability to fight the Wessen manifested. That evening he is visited by his dying Marie Kessler who explains to Nick that his duty is to kill the Wesen who start killing humans. Aunt Marie also tells Nick that he cannot marry Juliette, as it is too dangerous. However, if the Grimms have survived this long through the ages, they obviously do marry and have children on a regular basis. Shortly after this, Marie is attacked by Hulda of the Reaper. Marie fights back, and Nick eventually kills Hulda with his service weapon. Marie is hospitalized, and while there is killed by assassins sent by Captain Renard despite the best efforts of Nick and Monroe to keep her safe. Before she dies, Aunt Marie tells Nick about her trailer, which has centuries of profiling of various creatures throughout the world and their traits and weaknesses, along with weapons, and herbs that can help Nick do his job as a Grimm. She also gave Nick a mysterious key, and told him to keep the key secret and safe. After an encounter with reformed Wieder Blutbaden Monroe, he gained an unofficial partner. Some in the Wessen world are very displeased by the idea of one of the creatures helping a Grimm. It defies the status quo, and although Monroe has been threatened and even beaten to keep him from helping Nick, he remains a true and loyal friend, helping out with information and back up. Monroe is the only person in whom Nick can confide about his Grimm activity, and Monroe is aware of Aunt Marie's trailer. Nick has a good relationship with his partner Hank, even though Hank is often at a loss to understand how Nick is able to "see" what he does in people. He has a good and mutually respectful relationship with his superior, Captain Sean Renard, despite the fact that Nick suspects that Renard has ties to the Wessen world, and may even suspect him in the death of his aunt. He is not aware that Renard actually protects Nick to the best of his abilities. Despite Aunt Maries warning Nick has stayed with Juliette, although he did not propose. They have a close, and loving relationship, but Juliette is getting very suspicious about the various goings on since Marie's visit. Notably, after their refrigerator was worked on by a beaver creature, this repairman told several drinking buddies that he saw a Grimm, and the curious creatures have been pestering Nick and Juliette by spying on them, and even having their house egged by two Eisbeiber children. Personality In most episodes Nick seems to possess a keen sense to profile people quickly (even before the family's misfortune was passed to him), though it doesn't prove to be correct in the case of Monroe. Aside from his ability of prospection, he has a good amount of self confidence that never crosses over into arrogance. This, allong with his ability to stay calm and rational in difficult situations gives him an edge in coping with his new found powers. Nick has a keen sense of fair play and a good moral compass. Despite the many attrocities he sees every day as apoliceman, it never blinds him to the inherent goodness inside all creatures. He is a loving and devoted boyfriend, and a loyal friend. Nick's powers as a Grimm give him the ability to see creatures in their true form when they get excited or careless. Also, he has superhuman strength, reflexes and speed, allowing him to match the fighting prowess of nearly all Wessen, the only exception being a Siegbarste Gallery David-Giuntoli-as-Nick-Burkhardt.png Nick-Burkhardt-01.jpg|link=